


Unexpectedly

by rarepairqueen



Series: A collection of requests [20]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Friends to Lovers, It's just utter fluff, M/M, idek if that's a tag, set before the anime, so basically freshmen!Seirin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 20:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6208366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarepairqueen/pseuds/rarepairqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So...time to throw two ideas/requests together and see what happens:</p>
<p>Soulmate au where when you write something on your skin with pen/marker/whatever the hell you want, it will show up on your soul mates skin as well. +"What if Hyuuga hadn't come back to basketball after his loss in Junior high?"</p>
<p>(I may have slightly tweaked the second idea)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Unexpectedly

**Author's Note:**

> So...time to throw two ideas/requests together and see what happens:
> 
> Soulmate au where when you write something on your skin with pen/marker/whatever the hell you want, it will show up on your soul mates skin as well. +"What if Hyuuga hadn't come back to basketball after his loss in Junior high?"
> 
> (I may have slightly tweaked the second idea)

 

 

It wasn't that Hyuuga hated basketball now, it was more that every time he thought about picking up the ball he felt sick to his stomach. The memories of their loss in junior high still weighed heavy on his mind. Izuki had tried to get him to move on and forget about it, but no matter how many times he was pestered by his best friend, Hyuuga was adamant that he'd never play again.

Of course that didn't stop Izuki joining Seirin's basketball team. Hyuuga humoured him when he spoke excitedly about the team they had, he even met them as they were all in the same class together. He deflected all talk of him joining the club, even when Kiyoshi cornered him in the hallway and asked him about it.

"Why does he keep asking me?" Hyuuga sighed, walking home with Izuki meant he had to waste time in the school library for the entire practice but he used it to study and keep on top of homework.

"Because I told him how we met in basketball club in junior high." Izuki shrugged. He had long dropped the cause of trying to convince Hyuuga to reconsider, he knew his best friend could be stubborn and there was no point in bringing it up constantly. Of course Kiyoshi didn't know this so once the gentle giant had heard about Hyuuga's shooting skills, he had latched onto the idea of him being part of the club and being captain of the team.

"Oh great, so I expect he won't drop it until you find a shooter right?"

"Well we aren't exactly the strongest team around." Izuki murmured. The team was great across the board but they were lacking in the shooting area, no-one could shoot three-pointers like Hyuuga but they could make do for now without one.

Hyuuga sighed. He wanted to return to basketball, he didn't hate it but he couldn't shake the memories away. Izuki understood, he had been on the same team after all but he hadn't taken it nearly as hard as Hyuuga. Hyuuga somewhat hated himself for letting this loss stop him playing, but he hated himself more for letting Izuki down.

 

\---

 

Izuki didn't think much of it when Hyuuga turned down Kiyoshi's request to join the club _again_. He offered his new friend a sympathetic smile as they made their way to practice, Kiyoshi didn't seem to ever relent in his personal mission to get Hyuuga playing.

"What is his problem anyway? From what you told me he sounds like a good shooter."

Izuki's smile weakened slightly. "We lost in junior high. The match was difficult for us as our team was quite weak compared to the opposition but Junpei had played his heart out trying to win. It's not that he was a sore loser, he just took it to heart, he assumed all responsibility for the loss and...well he vowed to never play again."

Kiyoshi nodded. "Losing is rough. I know that from experience." He ran a hand through his hair. "So you're close to him then? Hyuuga, considering you refer to him by his first name."

There was a brief hint of blush on the point guard's face. "We've grown up together. I don't remember a time when he hasn't had my back. Even now, sure he's not here in practice but he studies in the library until we're done here so we can walk home together."

"A loyalty like that doesn't come around often."

Izuki shrugged, the rest of their team mates showing up a short time later cut the conversation short. It was after practice in the locker room that the age old discussion came up.

"So Itzuki~" Koganei remarked. "Found any strange marks on your arms?"

"Eh? What are you talking about?"

"The whole myth that if your soulmate draws or writes on their arm then it'll show up on yours too." Tsuchida sighed, closing his locker and glancing over at the others. "Really Koga? You believe in that?"

"Well sorry Mr 'I have a girlfriend' but some of us want to believe in myths." Koganei replied, rolling his eyes and he wrapped an arm around Izuki's shoulders.

"Maybe it only works if you're within a certain distance of them?" Izuki suggested, trying not to side with either of them. "Have you tried it?"

Koganei shook his head. "What would I even write?"

"I think the point of it is that you don't think about it." Kiyoshi chuckled. "Maybe write your phone number down and they'll call you."

"Imagine how that phone call would go." Tsuchida laughed. "Hey you don't know me but your phone number appeared on my arm."

"It's such a smooth move. I love it! I'm gonna do it!"

Izuki laughed, he wasn't sure if he believed in it or not. Nothing had appeared on his arms yet so he figured it didn't hold any truth given that most of the girls in his class drew on their arms repeatedly during long lectures. Yet just entertaining the idea was something he was tempted to do. When the others left, only Kiyoshi sticking around to no doubt ambush Hyuuga again, he twirled a pen around trying to think of something discreet but obvious to write or draw.

"A phone number is just creepy." He sighed.

"I really hope Koga doesn't actually do it." Kiyoshi shook his head. "It might freak them out."

"But if they're his soulmate then surely it'll all work out anyway?"

"Why are you suddenly so for it hm?"

Izuki had his reasons, he was fine with his friends but he wanted someone more close, someone to share his secrets with, someone to fall asleep with whilst listening to the sound of the rain. He was a sucker for clichés, but he never really thought much about it. He had crushes on girls sure but most of them couldn't stand his puns.

"Just testing the theory." He smiled.

Kiyoshi raised an eyebrow. "Okay, how about this; just write down a time, like what time practice starts or what time you have to walk your dog? If you know them already then maybe you'll see it in the next day or so."

Izuki nodded, inking the numbers onto the back of his hand. He felt slightly nervous, what would he do if he saw someone with the exact same time on their hand? Would he say anything? He quickly got his stuff packed up and they hurried to meet Hyuuga by the gates. As predicted, Kiyoshi once again tried to convince him to join the team and once again Hyuuga declined.

"I'll see you tomorrow then." Kiyoshi declared, waving to both of them as he set off home.

 

\---

 

7:30. The numbers stood out on Hyuuga's hand in black ink. He was puzzled to say the least, he didn't remember writing down the time, it didn't indicate what it was for or even if it meant morning or evening. He frowned slightly, he knew of this weird urban myth about soulmates writing stuff on each other's arms - or something vaguely along those lines - but he didn't really believe in it.

What was so important about this time? It wasn't when anything important was happening, he was normally awake at seven in the morning and out the door by eight. The evenings didn't hold any significance; he didn't watch tv at that time, his family sat down for dinner a whole hour before that, he hadn't agreed to call anyone at that time had he?

He decided that it was probably nothing too important. He picked up a pen and underlined the time, maybe he'd remember in the morning.

 

\---

 

Izuki stared at his hand. He was pretty sure he hadn't underlined the time yesterday. He had tried not to focus on it for most of the evening, anxious to see if the myth was true. Now that he saw the time underlined, he was willing to believe anything.

"Shun you're gonna be late." His father called through his bedroom door. He snapped out of his thoughts and got dressed, trying to stay calm and not jump to conclusions. He was still in a state of nervousness when he met up with Hyuuga but he tried to shove it away to avoid answering any awkward questions.

He managed to catch up with Kiyoshi just before class, pulling him aside and showing him the faded ink. "I didn't underline it did I?"

Kiyoshi tried to think back. "I don't think so?"

"So they underlined it!"

"Calm down..." Kiyoshi murmured. "So now what?"

Izuki ran his thumb over the back of his hand. "Should I just add to this first? Just to be sure?"

"Sounds like a wise idea. Draw a box around the time, they'll probably very confused about why it suddenly appeared on their hand...assuming it's not a myth of course."

As if Izuki needed any more convincing, Koganei crashed into him giggling and babbling excitedly about how he had drawn a cat face on the inside of his wrist last night and this morning a second one had appeared.

"So it's true eh?" Kiyoshi smiled. "Any idea who did it?"

Koganei shrugged, rolling up his sleeve and showing off the two drawings. "They look cute though!"

When Izuki got back to his desk, Hyuuga asked what all the commotion was about. Izuki told him about how Koganei was sure that his soulmate had drawn a cat face to match his. The point guard declined to share with him how he was also dabbling with his own fate.

"What would you write Junpei?" He asked, glancing over his shoulder at Hyuuga with a smile.

"Me? Depends what appears on my arm." Hyuuga replied, he was just humouring his best friend. "I'm not one to really make the first move. What about you?"

"Maybe a pun?" That was actually his next idea when the time stamp wore off. "I dunno if they'd get it."

"Well if a pun shows up on my arm then I'll have you to blame." Hyuuga joked, knowing full well the likelihood of that happening was near zero.

"You make it sound like there's a possibility that we're soul mates."

"You make it sound like this myth is true."

Izuki shook his head slightly. "So cynical as always."

"Hey!"

Their teacher called the class to session, ending the conversation. Neither bought up the topic for the rest of the day.

 

\---

 

Hyuuga stared at his hand. Now there was a box around the faded time stamp. He was definitely sure he didn't do that. The library was quiet that afternoon, the sun was shining so most students had gone home if they didn't have club activities. He was waiting for Izuki as usual, some days he wondered why he stayed behind when he knew full well that Izuki could walk home by himself. Then he'd remember that he felt that he owed it to his friend after letting him down.

He mindlessly twirled the pen in his fingers as he debated what to do about this box, the numbers were faded enough so that he could write something inside. Of course he could just wash off the ink and start again but something about this strange situation persuaded him not to. He had a book on Japanese history open in front of him so he decided to test out this myth for once and for all.

It was a simple question, nothing someone his own age wouldn't know if they paid attention during class. He smiled slightly to himself as he let the ink dry. He waited all evening, trying not to care about it. When he came to go to bed he checked his hand one last time and was dumbstruck.

_Who was the first Emperor?_

Was what he had written, and now outside the box were small but shaky kanji symbols declaring the answer.

_Emperor Jimmu._

This had actually happened. He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose. He had concluded two things; one was that the myth seemed to be true, two was that whoever it was didn't seem particularly thrown off by his odd question.

He was too confused and sort of freaked out to think about a reply.

 

\---

 

"Why would they want to know who the first emperor is?" Izuki asked Kiyoshi during a phone call. "Like, surely asking for a name or something would be more useful?"

"Maybe they just wanted to know if this whole thing was real? Try writing asking them something."

"But shouldn't I wait for a reply?"

"Just go for it. And why aren’t you talking to Hyuuga about this?"

"He doesn't believe in it."

Kiyoshi sighed. "Fine. Just use a really cheesy pick-up line."

Izuki laughed. "Don't those usually only work in person?"

"Well I don't know! I've not had any weird things show up on my arms. You're on your own here unless you want to ask Koga for his advice...which would be along the lines of drawing cats."

"Okay okay. What about your idea of phone numbers? So...'they say dating is a number's game...so can I get your number?"

"Smooth..."

"I'm gonna do it!"

 

\---

 

Hyuuga was so done with this already. He was not about to write his phone number on his arm for this stranger to call him. Admittedly this stranger was apparently his soulmate but still.

_Better idea. Meet me for coffee at 4:30?_

He didn't quite know why he was agreeing to this, he guessed that he had nothing better to do that afternoon whilst Izuki was at practice. He usually lacked any kind of courage but this didn't seem like the worst idea in the world. If it went badly then he could just skip out on it and use meeting up with Izuki as an excuse to leave early.

When he met up with Izuki and the rest of the basketball team for lunch, he had grown close to them despite not being one of the members, he got to hear first-hand about this craziness Koganei was experiencing.

"So you still don't know who it is?" Izuki asked.

"Nope. They just keep copying whatever I draw. Kinda wish they'd ask me what my name is or something..."

"Maybe you should make the first move?" Hyuuga suggested, in the back of his mind he was trying to resist looking at his arm to see if his own question had been answered.

"I thought you didn't believe in this hm?" Izuki challenged, playfully nudging Hyuuga in the side.

"I-I uh...I mean I don't but..."

"What he doesn't?" Tsuchida asked. "Finally someone with some sense!"

Hyuuga rubbed his forehead as he sighed. "I'm sceptical." He lied.

The topic was dropped quickly as lunchtime ended and they got back to class.

 

\---

 

Hyuuga didn't tell Izuki that he wouldn't be in the library, he simply clarified what time they would head home together just before Izuki left for practice. He was nervous, he didn't know who he was about to meet, he figured that if he got there half an hour early then he could get a drink and try to calm himself down, maybe even let this stranger know where he was sat so there would be less awkwardness.

Thankfully the coffee shop wasn't busy, there were a few other students hanging out, some of them studying in a more relaxed atmosphere to the school library. None of them seemed to recognise him which was a blessing, he ordered a drink without much thought and got a table. As he rolled up his sleeve to write a message he read a hastily written reply.

_Might be a little late, I'll be there though!_

He smiled slightly, they sounded adorable. As the waitress came to deliver his drink, she smiled at him.

"Ah another one eh?" She remarked. "Know anything about them?"

Hyuuga thought, other than their love of cheesy pick-up lines, he didn't know anything. Not even a name or age.

"No actually, that's kind of why we're meeting I guess?"

She smiled, setting his drink down in front of him. "Good luck~"

 

\---

 

"Coach I have to leave."

"What? Practice just started Izuki." Riko wasn't impressed at all.

"No, like it's an emergency." He pleaded. The time had snuck up on him and thankfully he had managed to get a message to the other person but he couldn't stand them up like this.

Riko's eyes narrowed, she spotted the ink on Izuki's inner arm. "Are you kidding me?"

"What?"

"You've agreed to meet up with--" she gestured to his arm. "during practice?"

"They were the one who picked the time coach. I'm sorry but I promise I won't do it again!"

Kiyoshi ruffled Izuki's hair. "Just drag them along to practice sometime yeah?"

Riko gave Kiyoshi a disbelieving look but waved him off. "Fine. Get out of here."

Izuki quickly said thanks before grabbing his bag and heading out, he probably should've changed but he was already five minutes late. He figured that they'd understand, maybe even be impressed that he played basketball. He paused as he got to the coffee shop, taking a few precious seconds to appear less flustered than he was as he checked for another message.

"Past the counter, table in the left corner." He breathed, running a hand through his hair. "You can do this."

He exhaled heavily as he rounded the corner and pushed open the door. He smiled at the waitress, she took one look at his arm covered in ink and gestured to the table. "Oh he's in the restroom but I'll take to you the table."

Izuki smiled. A guy. Okay. "Thanks." He nodded as he followed her to the table. He sat down across from the half-finished coffee, grappling with the fact that the marks on his arm had led to this; him waiting in a coffee shop for a guy. He hadn't given his sexuality a second thought, then again soulmates didn't always have to mean romance, they could just be platonic soulmates...

"Sorry to keep you waiting." A familiar voice greeted. Neither of them said anything as Hyuuga sat down opposite him and caught his gaze. The silence between them broke when Izuki smiled slightly.

"And I thought you didn't believe in this 'myth'." He remarked.

"...show me your arm." Hyuuga murmured, still not quite believing what was happening. Izuki lay his arm out on the table palm facing up, the markings on his matching the ones on Hyuuga's down to the smudges from nervous sweat.

"Satisfied?" Izuki asked as Hyuuga took his glasses off and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"...I just need a second."

"By the looks of our arms I'd say not much thought needs to go into it."

"You're not helping Shun."

"Junpei~ It's pretty clear."

Hyuuga put his glasses back and sighed. "You believe that we're soulmates?"

Izuki smiled, tilting his head slightly. "Why wouldn't I? I mean, aside from our arms; we've been together since middle school, we've had each other's backs since then, you're the only one who seems to be able to put up with me and my puns..."

Hyuuga snorted. "Puns that you haven't made in a while..."

"I felt like trying out a new style."

"Oh yeah? Do tell."

Izuki smirked slightly. "Are you a banana? Because I find you a-peeling."

"Cheesy pick-up lines...oh god." Hyuuga groaned, he couldn't stop the stupid smile on his face though.

"If you were a tropical fruit, you'd be a Fine-apple."

"No I wouldn't be."

"If you were a basketball, I'd never pass because I want to keep you all to myself."

"Shun please--"

"...you're blushing Junpei~"

"Sh-Shut up!"

"I'm not a photographer, but I can picture me and you together."

The blush on Hyuuga's face was very noticeable as Izuki giggled. "You enjoy this don't you?"

"Enjoy what?" The point guard asked, watching as Hyuuga's hand hesitantly took hold of his on the table.

"Making me...all flustered and shit."

"The thought hadn't crossed my mind."

"Bullshit." Hyuuga laughed. "I know you well enough to know that you love causing me grief with your..."

There was a pause. "My what?"

"Sorry, I just got lost in your eyes." Hyuuga smirked.

Izuki let out a breathless laugh. "Nice one. Oldest one in the book."

"Well not everyone can be as creative as you."

They stayed like that for a while, simply holding hands across the table as they tried out cheesy pick-up lines on each other. Izuki didn't even realise practice had finished until his phone buzzed in his pocket.

"Oh...hey Kiyoshi." He smiled as Hyuuga tried not to burst out laughing. "Yeah it's gone well. Oh Junpei? Yeah he isn't at the library....how do I know? Uh well I'm kind of with him right now. It's a funny story actually."

Hyuuga listened to Izuki recount the slightly strange meeting they had, linking their fingers together as he did so. Now that the initial shock had worn off, he realised he was looking at the other in a slightly different light. He wasn't regarding Izuki as 'just his best friend', he was realising how the little things about Izuki made him smile and lose his train of thought.

"Junpei~" Izuki called, Hyuuga didn't want to know how long he had been caught up in his own thoughts about how Izuki's smile made his heart flutter.

"Hm?"

"What were you thinking about?"

"N-Nothing."

Izuki's smile grew. "You wanna know what I was thinking about?"

"Go for it. If it's another cheesy pick up line then I might have to shut you up."

"Now there's a thought. Nah, I was just thinking about how even though you're not on the team, you stick around school until after practice just to walk home with me."

"Well yeah...I'd just be bored at home instead."

Izuki laughed, squeezing Hyuuga's hand. "Well why don't you actually come to practice tomorrow? Just to watch yeah?"

"Your coach wouldn't mind?"

"Riko will probably yell at you for causing me to skip but you'll be fine~" He winked.

It was getting late in the day, Hyuuga paid for his drink, trying not to appear too flustered when the waitress raised an eyebrow at him and Izuki still holding hands. They started their walk home, or at least as far as they could before they'd have to separate.

"Can I ask you something?" Izuki murmured.

"Sure."

"Do you still beat yourself up about our loss in junior high? Is that why you don't want to play again?"

Hyuuga exhaled. "Yeah...I guess I feel like I failed you and the team."

"Junpei you didn't, our opponents were too strong. We all tried our best but it just wasn't enough." Izuki tugged him to stop walking, the sunset casting the sky in a pale orange glow. "Please stop blaming yourself."

 "Shun...I'm not playing again."

"I get that, but all I ask is that you stop blaming yourself." He replied. "For me?"

Hyuuga blinked slowly, bringing Izuki's hand up to his lips. "I'll try."

"Thank you."

"How long has it been bugging you?" Hyuuga asked as they started walking again.

"Since the start of the semester. I didn't wanna say anything until I was sure you weren't going to shut me out for it."

The very idea was ludicrous. Hyuuga shook his head slightly, tugging Izuki closer to him and laughing slightly. "After all these years, you thought I'd shut you out for something like that?"

Izuki blushed. "Well, you're not exactly the most predictable person on the planet."

"Either way. I'm sure as hell not shutting you out of my life now."

"So...we're a thing now?"

"You want us to be thing?"

They had reached the part in their walk home where they had to part ways, Izuki bit on his lower lip as he squeezed Hyuuga's hand. "I...I mean neither of us are...but we could try it I guess?"

"Open-minded as always." Hyuuga spoke softly, stepping closer to the other. "Sounds like a plan."

Izuki smiled, looking up at Hyuuga with silvery eyes as he closed the gap between them in a quick kiss that stole the air from both of them. He let out a breathless giggle as he rested his head against Hyuuga's chest.

 

\---

 

Watching Izuki play basketball actually made Hyuuga want to play again. After Riko finished complaining at him, he had taken up residence on the bench to watch the team go through their drills. He actually saw a lot of potential in them, but it was like Kiyoshi and Izuki had said, they didn't have a shooter. The team was more than capable of scoring but as soon as they came up against a team whose defence locked them down, they'd be dead in the water.

"Thoughts?" Riko asked him.

"You need a shooter."

"No shit." She sighed. "Well no-one can shoot three-pointers. Izuki and Koganei are okay at close range, Tsuchida can just about shoot, Mitobe and Kiyoshi can get dunks and alley-oops but that's it."

Hyuuga could think of a simple solution but he had vowed to never play again, he didn't even know if he could shoot them anymore having been out of practice for so long.

"Do you have a captain?"

"Kiyoshi is our captain currently but he's too soft on them. We need someone with a bit more fire to their personality."

She called practice to a close, giving each member some things to improve on next practice before dismissing them to the showers. She told Hyuuga that he could wait in the locker room or help her put the equipment away. He shrugged and decided to make himself useful. He thought he was alone when he picked up one of the basketballs.

"...I guess there's no harm in trying." He mumbled, stepping on the halfway line directly opposite the hoop. He was hit with the sense of dread, as if it was the final few seconds of a match and he had the winning penalty resting in his hands. He gritted his teeth, bouncing the ball a few times before shooting.

The net swished as the ball dropped down. He sighed. So he had scored one three-pointer, it didn't quite erase all the bad memories but it was a start.

"Junpei?"

Izuki and Kiyoshi stood in the doorway to the locker room. "Hm?"

"You still got it then." Izuki smiled.

"Oh...you saw that." He rubbed the back of his neck. "I guess I do? Probably just a fluke."

"Like hell it was." Riko's voice boomed across the gym. "You're on the team."

"I haven't even filled out a form--or said yes for that matter!"

"About that..." Kiyoshi smiled, producing a membership form all filled out. "So Izuki had a feeling you wouldn't be able to resist."

Hyuuga felt like screaming. He gave Izuki and unimpressed look as his boyfriend cross the space between them with a small smile. "We weren't gonna submit it unless you agreed."

"I guess you're all hoping I say yes?" Hyuuga sighed, folding his arms across his chest.

"At least think about it?"

He couldn't really say no to the look of hope on Izuki's face. "...fine...I'll join the team. But don't expect much of me--"

"Welcome aboard. Now about the initiation." Riko smiled, taking the form from Kiyoshi.

"But he's with Izuki already...you can't get him to strip naked and confess."

"Wait what?!"

Izuki laughed. "Come on Junpei, we can sort that out tomorrow coach."

Hyuuga let himself be dragged out of the gym, Izuki proudly announcing to the others in the locker room that he was joining the team before they quickly left together. Most of the trip home was spent with Hyuuga repeatedly stating that there was no way he was becoming captain and Izuki laughing in response.

"You'd be a good captain. You've experienced loss, you've overcome your own struggles, you're stubborn, you tell people straight up when they're wrong--"

"Yes okay you." Hyuuga playfully nudged Izuki in the side. "I get what you're saying...but one step at a time yeah?"

Izuki giggled. "Whatever you say _captain_."

"Stop that right now."

"Captain Hyuuga? Hyuuga the captain? It has a nice ring to it--"

"Shun please--"

"Junpei~"

"What?"

"You do realise I'm the vice-captain right?"

"Why does that change anything?"

"Well we'd have an excuse to skip class some days if you were captain, we could say that we had to prepare some stuff for practice, or that we were going to a rival school to set up a match..."

"I'm getting the feeling that you're implying something much different though."

Izuki smirked. "Well, if we're alone in the club room then who knows what could happen~"

"Isn't the captain meant to set a _good_ example?"

"What the team doesn't know can't hurt them."

"I have a feeling they'd find out very quickly."

"Do you think the whole 'marks appearing on each other's bodies' applies to love-bites too?"

"Shun!" Hyuuga spluttered. "One step at a time yeah? You still blush whenever I kiss you let alone--"

Hyuuga's sentence was cut off as he was tugged down into a kiss, halting them on the sidewalk. Izuki whimpered slightly as they broke away from each other for air, cheeks tinted pink and a smile on his face.

"What am I going to do with you?" Hyuuga sighed, poking Izuki's nose as they continued walking.

"Beats me captain."

Hyuuga let out a pained sigh. He wasn't sure why but he was actually starting to take the idea seriously. In the end he decided to go for it, surely nothing too crazy would happen right?

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be the first to admit that this was sloppily written in places but I was using this as a way to distract myself from an anxiety attack so that's the main reason.


End file.
